Camp Rock Games
by valele
Summary: Join the Camp Rockers as they participate in four grueling events, all to win the grand prize. Trailer inside. Co-authoring with Kana's Mirror. Temporary hiatus.
1. Trailer

**This new wonder here would be the trailer for the story 'Camp Rock Games', a story Kana's Mirror and I are writing together. So enjoy and put us on alert, because we're going to be auditioning 16 parts for girls (and we'll take any guys we can get, because we need 16 of those, too), and if you have what it takes, you'll be a part of the Camp Rock Games!**

_Everything at Camp Rock is perfect this summer,_

**Shows Shane and Mitchie laughing in the canoe.**

_Except for this…_

**Shows Caitlyn and Mitchie arguing over something.**

_And this…_

**Shows Jason, Nate, and Shane arguing.**

_Oh, and this…_

**Shows Tess yelling at her new minions.**

_And the camp directo__rs are supposed to fix this,_

**Shows Brown sitting with his head in his hands while Dee ****paces.**

_And what do they come up with?_

**Shows Brown and Dee announcing the solution.**

_The Camp Rock Games, of course!_

**Shows each t****eam, all in a group.**

_Join Mitchie, Shane and the rest of the gang as they go through it all,_

**Shows a shot of the different events.**

_Will they learn their lesson?_

**Shows the teams working together.**

_Or will it all go wrong?_

**Shows Mitchie walking away from a furious Shane.**

_Find out only in the Camp Rock Games, coming to a computer screen near you!_

**-CRG-**

**So, thoughts? Love it, hate it? Tell me everything!**


	2. Cast List

**Final Cast List (Finally!)**

**Team One**

Shane

Barron

Ella

Drew (Da MuSiC i'M dAnCiNg 2)

Brittany (BrittSr10)

Sarah (blonde-gal)

Bella (I.Love.Mr.President)

Chelle (wrachelle)

Brooke (thing2lovesnicholasjonas)

**Team Two**

Jason

Tess

Lola

Andy (Andy the Christmas Tree)

Shay (RedRoseInADarkAlley)

Aurianna (Aurispect)

Bonnie (D R O W N-I N-S E Q U I N S)

Nikki (NickJluv4eternity)

Lizzie Y.

**Team Three**

Peggy

Mitchie

Andy

Casey (NewJonasLover11)

Lizzie (Chasing.Twilight)

Katie (DramaticStarlet)

Katomate (Aurispect)

Bee (Brassen)

Elle (if.looks.could.thrill)

**Team Four**

Sander

Nate

Caitlyn

Allie (.x.imagine.x.)

Isi (Sw33ti3-Pi3)

Alanna (Addison Taylor)

Steffanii (Mrs. Paul Kevin Jonas II)

Adalyn (pyrolyn-776)

Rosie (Sapphire Rosie)

**We're really sorry if you didn't get what you wanted, but it was really hard to please everyone. The good news is, every person that tried out made it (Yes, we love you that much!). The prologue is in the works right now, so keep on the lookout!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Alright, guys. The prologue is up!**

Mitchie looked around the camp. She took a deep breath of the fresh forest air. _I missed this place_, she thought. _It's so peaceful._

She was jolted out of her thoughts as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She was shocked at first, but they felt familiar.

Very familiar.

"Shane!" she cried, turning around. A pair of bright hazel eyes stared, lovingly down at her brown ones. Mitchie and Shane had begun dating towards the end of last summer, and remained wholly in love with each other.

Shane pulled Mitchie into a tender embrace. "I missed you, babe," he murmured into her hair. "It's been too long since we saw each other."

Mitchie let out a giggle. "Silly! It's been less than a week!"

"I know. But it feels like forever." Shane said, kissing her neck softly.

"You're so corny." Mitchie said, biting her lip.

"But you love it." he answered.

"Very true." Mitchie stated, smiling.

"So," he began, pulling away from Mitchie. "Did you hear that Uncle Brown and Dee are planning a surprise event?"

"No. I didn't hear anything like that." Mitchie said, slowly. "But there was something in the flyer that said that they were doing something different this year."

"That's probably it. We'll find out soon enough." Shane pouted. "Old Brownie didn't even tell me, his own nephew, what he was planning."

"Well, I'm sure Brown has his reasons." Mitchie laughed, pecking her boyfriend on the lips. Shane pressed against her lips harder, turning the peck into a full blown kiss.

"Mitchie!"

The couple turned to the source of the voice and saw Jason and Nate running towards them.

"Mitchie," Jason shouted, happily. "It's nice to see you!"

"Definitely. For the past few days, all we've heard from Shane is, 'Five more days. Three more days. One more day. Mitchie. Camp Rock. Mitchie!" Nate added, giving Mitchie a hug. They all laughed.

"Hey! I was not like that!" Shane protested, causing them to laugh again.

Over the past year, she and the other members of Connect 3 had grown closer, due to her and Shane's relationship. And luckily, she also got to spend the summer with them too; Brown had sent a request to them to attend Camp Rock for that year. Of course, Shane was only too happy to comply, forcing Nate and Jason to tag along.

"Sorry we're late. Someone lost the directions to Camp, so we had to stop and stay the night somewhere else." Nate said, shooting a glare at Jason.

Mitchie giggled. "I was wondering why you guys showed up a day late."

"Yeah, yeah. But we're here now, aren't we?" said Jason, waving off Nate's glare. "Anyways, we're going to go find something to eat. I'm looking forward to Connie's cooking again!" With that, he and Nate walked off to the cafeteria.

"Join me in a canoe ride?" Shane asked, extending his arm.

"Of course."

"I still don't think we're doing this right!" Mitchie said, laughing.

"But going in circles is half the fun!" Shane replied smartly, only to make Mitchie laugh harder at him.

"Sure it is." she said with a smirk.

"Are you saying I'm wrong?!" he exclaimed indignantly.

"You always are." she answered.

Shane sent her a mock glare. "Thanks a lot." he stated dryly.

"You're welcome." Mitchie answered, smiling sweetly at him.

There was a moment of comfortable silence before both of them started chuckling.

"Should we go back?" Mitchie asked between giggles.

"No. Not yet. Let's just enjoy the peace, before the classes start." Shane replied.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. He never liked complete peace. Slowly, so Shane wouldn't notice, she dipped her paddle into the water, quickly bringing it up and splashing Shane.

He gaped at her. "What did you do that for?"

Mitchie giggled. "I know you. You never like complete peace."

Shane laughed. "Yeah. You're right. But I'm going to get you back for that splash." He said, splashing her with his paddle.

Mitchie shrieked with laughter. "Oh, it's on now!"

They continued barraging each other with splashes for several more minutes, until Shane leaned a bit too far to the left, making the canoe topple into the water.

As Shane broke the surface, he saw Mitchie glaring playfully at him. "This was your fault." she said.

"No it wasn't!" Shane protested.

"Who's the one who leaned too far to the left?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Shane opened his mouth to protest, but closed it when he realized she was right. "Me." he said, mock sadly.

Mitchie laughed at his reaction. "Don't worry. I still love you." she said, kissing his lips.

"Good!" As soon as Mitchie said those words, he instantly brightened up.

She laughed once more before saying, "Come on, rock star. Let's go back. It's getting late."

Smiling at his girlfriend, Shane said, "Sure."

The next day, Mitchie woke up bright and early to get to Brown's class. After going through her daily morning routine, she headed off, happily to class. On her way, she spotted a familiar head of dirty blonde hair.

"Caitlyn!"

Caitlyn spun around to look at Mitchie. "Hey! What's up?"

Mitchie shrugged. "Nothing much. I just met up with Shane and the guys yesterday."

Caitlyn laughed. She knew Mitchie well enough to know that she was jumping with joy inside. "So what do you think Brown has in plan for us?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see."

Entering the classroom, the girls were shocked to find the entire camp gathered the class.

Sitting down next to Shane, Mitchie and Caitlyn started talked to him and the rest of Connect 3. Their heated debate on whether or not a Twinkie was better than a Ho-ho was interrupted when Brown and Dee walked in.

"Good morning, Camp Rockers!"

"Morning!" the class chorused.

"Now I'm sure you're all wondering what the special surprise is," Dee started.

Several murmurs of 'Duh' and 'Of course' could be heard throughout the room.

"Well, you're not going to find out today." Brown finished. Before the class had a chance to groan, he stated, "But there is a special assignment for you campers."

The crowd perked up, hoping the assignment would give clues on the special event.

Dee took a deep breath, making everyone even more intrigued. "Your assigment will be to organize a performance with the partner of your choice." As soon as she said this, Tess raised her hand. "Yes, Tess?" asked Dee.

"Can we work in groups of three? I can't do it without my backup - I mean, my friends." the blonde answered. Next to her, her new minions were smiling widely.

"Sure, why not?" she said, clearly annoyed by the interruption. "As I was saying, you will have to prepare a performance with the partner of your choice, but you will have to have an equal amount of input in the song. No lead singers and back-up singers - everyone's a star. This should teach you how to work with your friends and classmates without someone taking the lead. This should teach you _teamwork._"

--

**So, thoughts?**


End file.
